villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goldar
Goldar is a warrior that serves Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and a villain from Might Morphin' Power Rangers, as well as a minor villain in Zeo and In Space. History Mighty Morphin' Goldar was freed after 10,000 years of imprisonment along with Rita and the rest of her minions. He led the sorceress's first invasion on Angel Grove and, unlike many other henchmen, was quite capable of fighting the Power Rangers. However Goldar was defeated by the rangers and their Megazord and would continue to battle many times after that, facing defeat each time. He developed a particular hatred for Jason, the Red Ranger, and Tommy, the Green Ranger, since they were the ones that usually defeated him. After Scorpina was freed, Goldar fought alongside her and he later piloted his own zord, Cyclopsis. After Lord Zedd came to the moon and took over from Rita, Goldar eagerly accepted his new master and received the restoration of his wings. He led many missions in Zedd's name and often faced Tommy, now the White Ranger, but would get defeated each time and sent back to his master in disgrace. Goldar was aghast when Zedd married Rita and wondered what could have made his master do something completely out of his mind. He found out what the sorceress did to his master and removed the love potion from his system, only to be floored by finding out Zedd still loved Rita. After Rito Revolto came to the moon, Goldar often worked with him but detested his stupidity and stench, though they later became friends of sorts. Goldar managed to prove quite useful in Zedd's plan to activate the Shogunzords since he defeated Ninjor, allowing his master to capture him. Zeo and In Space Goldar and Rito were sent to the Command Center to destroy it with an implosion generator. The two spent a great amount of time arguing, lost in the tunnels below but managed to find the Command Center and stole the Zeo Crystal before activating their bomb, destroying it. However Goldar and Rito got messed up as they were teleporting out and lost the Crystal and their memories (also in Goldar's case, his wings). They wandered around Angel Grove, where they eventually met Bulk and Skull, who took them in in exchange for the two becoming their servants. However one day, as they were napping Zedd and Rita found their way into their dreams where they restored their memories and Goldar's wings. The pair found their way back to their masters and helped them in their plots to take out the Machine Empire. After blowing up the Royal House of Gadgetry, Goldar accompanied Zedd and Rita to the meeting of the United Alliance of Evil on the Cimmerian Planet. He took part in Dark Specter's galactic invasion, helping his masters' attack on the Vica Galaxy and subduing the Gold Ranger. Goldar's fate is left unknown and it is presumed he may have been destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. Powers Goldar is a powerful warrior, is skilled at fighting with his sword, and can also fly and grow to giant size. His Titanian armor, most likely named for his birthplace, adds to his formidability. Trivia *Goldar's original place of birth was listed as a plant called "Dredwing", but this was dropped. It was later stated that his birthplace was Saturn's moon, Titan. *Goldar has fought all of the original six rangers alone except for Billy and Kimberly. He also fought Tommy and Jason unmorphed. *His counterpart from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger was Grifforzer. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Recurring villain Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Evil from the past Category:Right-Hand Category:Antagonist Category:Swordsmen